The invention generally relates to synchronizing customer data related to network services. More specifically, the invention relates to bringing together disparate types of data that relate to defining a customer's relationship to a service network and source provider to assure that billing, services ordering, and service provisioning (among other needs) are in harmony.
It is known within at least certain telecommunications services provider arrangements that there are a multitude of systems referred to as back-end systems which support the network service provider operations. These systems go beyond simply the actual processing of telecommunications requests or setting up communication sessions or calls. They cover such systems as tracking contracts between the service provider and particular customers, managing inventory of the capabilities or facilities within the network, tracking data about the operations of the network for maintenance purposes, and maintaining billing information which is important for the services provider to generate so as to bill customers accurately in connection with the provisioning of the services.
It may turn out that there are inconsistencies that arise in connection with information in these respective back-end systems. For example, an invoice provided to a customer may not accurately reflect the provisioned inventory that is being provided on behalf of the customer. The result is that a mismatch could result in an improper billing or a failure to indicate that the appropriate levels of provisioning have been met. Similarly there can be mismatches between services requested and services provided. These mismatches can cause reductions in revenue, can lead to increases in disputes between the customer and the services provider and can create general discord that can disrupt the quality of service that a customer receives or experiences.
It would be beneficial if there was a technique available for detecting such inconsistencies between the data sets of the respective back-end systems.